


How Far I'll Go To Save You

by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st legion and the 212th will kill anyone who hurts their generals, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin loves Obi-wan too, Autonomy is an illusion, Baby Luke, Blow Jobs, But Obi-wan can't decide who he wants to love, Cody loves Obi-wan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FROGGY - Freeform, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise smut later in the fic, I'm traumatized thanx, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Mentioned suicide, Mentions of Prostitution, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Slightly Sithy Obi-wan, Smut I promised, Windu is not my favorite person, baby leia, implied rex/Anakin but not really, sorry :(, you can read it either way I geuss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: Anakin lost his wife to childbirth and his best friend to his foolishness. But no words could explain how far he was willing to go to keep his family safe. Including Obi-wan, who needed his help now more than ever.
Relationships: (past) Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. jelly sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin thought he'd escaped the Jedi for good, but one night has his entire world crashing down around him when he learns that his former master has been missing for quite some time. It's Anakin's job to locate and rescue Obi-wan with some help from a few old friends.

Blue seemed to be a constant in his life. The color, it’s emotions, and it’s meaning. A silent reminder of how absolutely fucked his life was. 

After Padme had had the twins their secret was out. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala were married and now had twins, the council was furious. Though as much as Obi-wan stood up for his apprentice it only put punishment on him as well. 

Then the fight happened. Just after Padme was admitted to the maternity ward. 

He regretted every word he said to his master. His brother in arms, and his best friend. 

Three years ago today Anakin left the Jedi Order. To be with his family mainly. But also because the Republic was crumbling from the inside out. Anakin specifically told Obi-wan that he’d never come back to the temple, and Obi-wan didn’t force him to. 

The thought of his old master brought an unwelcome feeling of regret within his stomach. Obi-wan had never looked so distraught. 

**_“Anakin, please I’m not trying to push you away.” Obi-wan groaned through his clenched teeth. Frustrated with how childish Anakin’s outbursts were._ **

**_“You are pushing me away!” The younger male growled while holding his newborn daughter to his chest. Slowly she looked at the older male that was scolding her father for being so foolish._ **

**_“If I was punching you away you'd 've been gone by now!” her father gritted his teeth._ **

**_“Look Anakin, you have two beautiful children and-”_ **

**_“Oh not that osik again!” anakin shouted, startling the sleeping luke in the other room._ **

Anakin’s hand gripped the table as the memories broke through his mind's barrier. He didn’t want to remember the fight, he didn’t want to remember how upset his master had been, and he certainly didn’t want to remember what he said to Obi-wan.

**_“Anakin, you're acting like a child!” Obi-wan scolded._ **

**_“You know what, fine. I’m done having to deal with you and your bantha kark. Just get out so I can grab my things and leave your sorry shebs here!” Anakin laid Leia down in her bassinet while trying to calm Luke down._ **

**_“Are you a daft idiot? Anakin you can hardly take care of yourself, let alone two newborn twins without their mother.”_ **

**_“I can handle myself and them perfectly fine with out you breathing over my shoulder twenty-fucking-four-seven. And you know what, I’m glad. I’m glad I won’t have to listen to your scolding, or your complaining, or to even look at you anymore.” Anakin seethed angrily at his friend. His lid finally popped off as well._ **

**_“Really now! Because I was just starting to think that you appreciated me for helping you out.” Obi-wan hissed with bitter taste on his tongue._ **

**_“No I hate your constant hovering, and I hate you most of all!” Anakin yelled at the top of his voice whilst stabbing his finger into Obi-wan's chest. A look of hurt coming over the older man’s face._ ** One that to this day still haunts him **_._ **

Mixed feelings flooded his senses, how could he have been so out right arrogant of how he treated the man that loved him so unconditionally for thirteen years, the one that held him when he was scared and taught him how to survive on his own. How could Anakin have said he hated him. When in reality it was the complete opposite. 

His mouth tasted like blood from chewing on his cheek. He felt so guilty. So he was relieved when Luke and Leia started chanting for lunch. He looked at the crono and sighed, thankful for the distraction from his thoughts. 

* * *

Two jelly sandwiches later. Anakin sat watching his children play outside. Making sure they didn’t go anywhere near the lake. 

They found sticks from trees and swords fought each other. Luke and Leia were three years old now. They were just babies when Anakin left the order, so they didn’t remember much. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do!” Luke shrieked with joy when he showed his father that he could levitate the object. Anakin was thrilled! But that thought was cut short by another. _They’ll take you children and make them soldiers. Make them fight wars that only end those who try to be the heroes._

Anakin’s sad smile shrank as he watched his son run around levitating the stick. Leia to his understanding was having a blast with picking flowers and braiding them into a beautiful bouquet. She was like Padme in that way. Well, she was like Padme in several ways. The girl was practically a clone. 

She giggled at something in the flower patch of violets and followed it towards her father with constant laughter. A joyful sound that Anakin would die for. 

“Daddy, it bounces!” She giggled as she reached down to pick it up. Mud staining her pale yellow linen dress. Anakin smiled when she pulled up a fat green frog with a comical expression and long strong legs. 

“That’s a Frog sweet pea. They hop on land, and swim in the water.” His daughter's expression was priceless, an excited look with a happy smile. “FROGGY!” She shrieked as she hugged the poor frog to his chest.

“Can we keep him?” Anakin chuckled, combing a hand through Leia’s thick brown hair. Unruly curls that mimicked her father’s caught at his fingers and unraveled around them. 

“Oh honey, he’s adorable, but he needs to stay out here where he can be a frog.” 

Leia’s lip upturned and she gave him her biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes in the book. Anakin hated saying no to that face. “But I like hugging him. And he’s squishy.” Leia whimpered softly. Anakin was on the verge of melting and saying fuck it. But he could have a frog in the house, it was already cramped with toys and his spare parts as is. “Well, I completely agree with you baby girl. But Squishy here belongs out here with the other frogs. Why don’t you put him in the tall grass hun, I think he’d like the shade from the sun.” 

Leia looked at her dad then at the frog in her arms then back at her father before she ran over to the tall grass and set him down. But stayed to watch the frog hop away into the lake. 

* * *

Dinner time soon came and Anakin was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make with just a few things in the pantry. Money was low at the moment since he was between jobs and had been laid off on the last one. They’d told him it was just going to be a few weeks, but he soon received the out of business notice from the owners of the mechanic he was working for. So he was doing anything to scrape up money, even selling his body for a night was on that plate of wonderfulness. 

He worried his lip between his teeth wondering if they’d be willing to have jelly sandwiches for dinner too. A long sigh huffed out of him as he rested his forehead against the cupboard. There was rice, canned vegetables, and meat in the fridge. Not his best creation, but at least it was something edible with flavor. Luke and Leia also seemed to enjoy it. Anakin was happy to see they were enjoying themselves, even when they hardly had enough food after their platings were made for him to eat too. Another night he will go to bed hungry, just as long as his babies never did. 

He sat in the family room reading through a holopad quietly, looking through articles for job offers when he heard the knock on the door. It wasn’t loud but it also wasn’t quiet. 

The kids had already been put in their room and were hopefully asleep by now, or quietly playing with toys, either was fine as long as they were quiet about it. 

Anakin got up from the couch and made his way through the front room to the door. Toys were scattered everywhere, it reminded him of land mines, just null of any explosives. Rex would’ve been impressed with how well they were placed. Put in the perfect areas for someone to step on. He’d even praise them for their work, Anakin thought as he glanced over his shoulder towards an end table his lightsaber sat on just in case. He opened the door to see no one was there, or at least until he looked down. 

“Master Yoda?”

Anakin was shocked to find the old grandmaster on his doorstep. He looked the same. 

“Yes, hmm. here, am I.” He spoke with a giggle. 

“Master, I didn’t know you were-”

“Surprise I am, yes?” 

“Yes, I wasn’t expecting you to show up, no offense. But it’s a welcome surprise. Would you like to come in?”

The old alien humms happily and scoots his way into the house. He looked around with a smile.

“Beautiful home you have. In the force, place of joy it is.” He chimed. Making Anakin’s heart swelled with pride. 

“Yeah, I try keeping a happy home.” He said as he walked with the grand master. “I have some tea I could put on if you’d like.” Yoda’s ears perked. “MMM, Tea.” He cheered happily. “Put on you must, dying to try it I am.”

Anakin chuckled to himself at the Jedi’s enthusiasm over the drink. He remembered sharing tea with him and Obi-wa- He stopped and looked over the kettle blankly. The memory invading his barriers. Yoda could sense the hesitation. 

“Miss him do you?” Yoda probed softly at his thoughts, but found nothing but a bank expression. 

“Is this why you're here?” Yode didn’t answer so Anakin knew he was correct. 

Anakin poured a cup of tea for the jedi and for himself. It’d help him feel less hungry anyway. 

“I told you that I’m not coming back. He knows this as well. I have a family that is my first priority.” Yoda nods sipping his tea lightly. 

“Not the question I came to ask, young one. But noted your fear is.” The green alien says softly while looking into his cup. A sad expression covering his features. He knew that look, something must be wrong for him to come here looking for Anakin himself, and not Obi-wan. 

“What’s happened? Why isn’t Obi-wan here with you?” Anakin asked curiously. Yoda looked up at the young man and sighed. 

“Missing he has been. Hoping to find him with you I was.” 

Anakin almost bit his tongue with how fast he opened and closed his mouth. He knew that wasn’t a good sign at all. If Obi-wan was missing and wasn’t here, he was probably captured or worse. Killed. But Anakin didn’t want to think about that. 

“How long has he been missing?” Maybe it had just been a day or two and the order was freaking out because Obi-wan didn’t tell them he was going to mandalore again to-

“Month and a half I’m afraid.” _Oh- That’s really not good..._


	2. Autonomy is an Illusion

Countless men have died in his arms, begging him to remember them or to tell their vod they love them one last time. Three wars of this weight, it seemed like it never got better. After all, it was a war. Cody stood on the bridge in front of him as he entered. Something about their newest mission had him worried. Obi-wan could practically taste the anxiety flowing off of his Commander. Lost in thought the clone stared out into the vast empty space before them. A labyrinth of stars in the nebula was truly something to behold. Obi-wan heard whispers of Cody’s thoughts pouring into his own mind. Still not sure if he should eavesdrop or not. But lest he not forget Cody’s last thought fiasco he overheard last time. So many on the subject of Obi-wan’s Looks, or how much Cody loved him. It was meant to be a private thing, but Obi-wan just once wondered what had gone on inside his commander's mind when he stood like this staring out into space. 

Obi-wan cleared his throat suddenly, Cody standing at attention instantly looking as though he’d been caught stealing chocolate from the mess. He looked at Obi-wan with the guilty expression almost waiting painfully for the scolding he knew would never come at him for letting himself slip again. “Cody, you're projecting heavily again,” Obi-wan said, his smooth voice almost a whisper as his lips upturned into a teasing smile. Clones not being force sensitive was challenging for the Jedi. Of course, they are relieved to have to deal with other Jedi projecting, but clones projecting as also just as annoying or uncomfortable to experience. Sometimes you heard things you were never meant to hear as well as feelings you might not need at that moment in time. Obi-wan realized just how horny his men got very quickly, which made a very uncomfortable time when trying to give a briefing with that overwhelming feeling of someone else’s need to jerk off plaguing him. 

“Sorry General, I didn’t realize-” Cody trailed off with a slight blush scrawling onto his cheeks, realizing that Obi-wan knew what he’d been daydreaming about. “Please tell me you didn’t…”

“Oh yes, I especially enjoyed the part where you told me how you felt, and then I rejected you.” Obi-wan chuckled. “Quite honestly that’s not at all how I’d respond, but it makes the scenario very entertaining.” Cody went pale, practically going through all seven stages of grief in five seconds while also realizing what Obi-wan meant. 

“Pardon…” The redhead laughs, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. Cody blinked feeling like the weight of the world just lifted off his shoulders. “But I thought you and Skywalker-”

“Anakin? Well, I do still harbor feelings for him as well as Satine. But I find no reason not to share my true feelings with you. Jedi or not. I do love you.” It looked like Cody had been shot. His face was mixed with shock, disbelief, and joy. It only made Obi-wan’s smile brighter, the brightest Cody’s ever seen. So genuine, matching its owner perfectly. 

“Is this a dream?” The clone chuckled, watching Obi-wan with his own smile. Amazed at how lucky he just got. 

“No, but I could make you feel like you're dreaming.” Obi-wan purred shocking Cody once again. Wide-eyed at first he stared at the Jedi before his eyes fell half-lidded, suddenly very dark. Watching the redhead chew on his bottom lip waiting for his response. They had time. 

“My quarters. Now.” The clone whispered, his voice dropping two octaves. “Before I bend you over here.” 

~~~

Red flooded his vision when he got the call informing him of his Jedi’s disappearance. Given Obi-wan's history of disappearing into thin air, Cody wasn’t too panicked. But the fact that they hadn’t even tried to inform him first dug a six-foot grave for the Jedi order. Then the rage set in. His Jedi was missing and they weren’t even looking for him and had the audacity to command him not too. Cody didn’t take commands for no one other than Obi-wan and once upon a time Anakin. A long moment passed before Windu reminded Cody not to get emotional over the situation. With which Cody snapped back.

“You don’t have the power to tell me how to feel when my general is out there. While you sit there not feeling anything for him. Regardless of what sorry excuse you tell me, I don’t give a womp rats ass if he stole your toy in the creche! That man, my commanding officer..No my Friend! is most likely being tortured, begging the force for help.” Cody yelled, watching the faces of every Jedi turn to one of shock. He felt a sort of satisfaction from that. “I don’t care what it takes, you will not just sit there anymore, you will not command me to not feel a thing. And you will certainly not stop me from saving the man that I love!” 

“Love commander?” Windu questioned with his brow raised. His expression unaltered compared to the others including Yoda. If Cody had the ability to force choke anyone It’d be Windu right now. “I chose not to believe that removing a clone's inhibitor ship would alter their obedience, but now I stand corrected.” Cody’s anger spiked dangerously. 

“Windu it’s not obedience that is my problem. It’s your kriffing audacity to speak like nothing is happening to Obi-wan at this moment. It’s the fact you are a heartless, soulless monster that is my problem. So take your opinion about my obedience and shove it up your silver-spooned ass.  _ Sir~ _ ” The Marshal Commander of the 212th attack battalion roared. Not Cody, not Commander Cody. But The Marshal Commander. 

Windu straightened, suddenly overwhelmed with fear. Not saying anything further he leans back into his chair with a salty expression. Shaak Ti was the next to speak. “Cody, I will be by tonight to help you with searching for Obi-wan. But I can not promise you his safety nor his living when we do finally find him.” 

Breath. Just breath. “Anything is better than sitting around and waiting Master Ti, thank you for your kindness.” In and out, In and out. “I’m sure I won’t be the only one who will appreciate your want to help.’ In. Out. In. Out. Kriff keep breathing. In. Out. “I will be in my office waiting sir, if anyone else would like to help, please. Don’t hesitate.” That’s it, Cody, keep calm. It’s okay. 

Aayla Secura smiles, Cody never realized just how pretty she was until now. No wonder Bly married her. “I’ll be there as well with my master. He’s felt the same about this waiting game since the beginning. He will greatly respect your searching for Obi-wan Cody.” He nods waiting for anyone else to speak up. Yoda hummed, Cody’s attention turning to him. 

“Very brave you have been to stand up to us today Commander. Know now do I why Obi-wan always respected you highly. That is all. Dismissed you are.” Cody nodded as the holo ended. The feeling of loneliness settling on his shoulder when he didn’t hear Obi-wan’s voice after asking if he was okay. Startling tiredness making itself known to him as he stood in silence. Where was his love right now?

~~~

Her little chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Peacefully sleeping cuddled up with her brother. Luke’s face is buried in her curly hair. Anakin couldn’t help but smile looking over his children one last time before he leaves for Coruscant. The silence was overwhelmingly… well… Silent. They were perfect copies of their parents. Reversed personalities or not. Leaning forward Anakin leaves two kisses on his Daughter’s forehead then two more on his son’s cheek. Luke pulling Leia closer 

“Keep her safe while I’m gone, Luke.” Luke’s father said, brushing the blonde hair out of his face. The small baby gurgles in his sleep, enjoying the touch of his dad. 

As Anakin turned away he could see Yoda standing at the doorway smiling softly, but sadly. “In good care they are. Safe from anything they are. Promise you I do.” The grandmaster whispered near the end. He trusted Yoda, he always had. Going to him with his secrets knowing that they’d never know anyone else's ears unless Anakin told them himself. Yoda knew of his feelings for Obi-wan. Which was another reason he came to Anakin? “Skywalker.” Yoda started looking over the depressed-looking man. A twinge of pity setting into his tone. Anakin hated it. 

“Whatever you’re about to say I don’t want to hear it.” The man grumbled through clenched teeth. “I promise Obi-wan that I wouldn’t come back ever again.” 

Yoda sighed. “But a shell he is without his friend.” The old grandmaster whispered as if trying to soothe a scared youngling. Like Obi-wan had whispered to him countless times as his night terrors. After his mother died, Obi-wan's bed became his go-to comfort, with a warm embrace waiting for him every time. It hurt physically to feel what Anakin was feeling again. He was in agony thinking about what Obi-wan might be going through right now. How loud he may be screaming for anyone to help him that he’s lost all hope in being saved. 

~~~

The office was claustrophobic as clones and Jedi crowded around Cody’s desk to set up a plan of action. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw the door open, saw a man he thought he might never see again standing there drenched in the rain wearing his Lightsaber at his side with pride once again. The room’s chatter fell silent as everyone turned to look at the ex Jedi standing in the doorway. Rex who stood at Cody’s side held his breath. “So there was a party and no one invited me?” 


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like Anakin was glued to the floor as death stepped so close to him he could hear its heartbeat, or what he assumed was a heart. The smell of ash, sex, and cigarettes burned his nose. Was this what Hell felt like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Surprise smut somewhere in this chapter ;) sorry if you hate me after.

Darkness concealed the figures as hell unraveled around him within the cantina. Men, women, aliens of all kinds of backgrounds fighting like it was the pod races, and they just got cheated out of a bet. 

Red eyes scanning his work as though he was disappointed no one had been killed yet. Auburn hair hung in his eyes which used to possess the most amazing Cerulean blue. Feeling the confusion and fear that a normal human being might feel Anakin steps forward, looking the sith in the eyes. The death wish stared back with a bloodthirsty smirk that framed his sharp canines too well. This couldn’t be the man he’d been searching for. 

This couldn’t be Obi-wan, the same Obi-wan who spat in Count Dooku’s face growling that those who fell were weak. Crimson eyes seemed to flick from feature to feature on Anakin, his silence turning into a low dangerous purr in his throat. Frozen Anakin stared, his heart pounding inside of his eardrums. This wasn’t Obi-wan, it couldn’t be, that’s impossible. 

“Oh but it’s very possible.” The sith’s rich coruscanti accent sent waves of electricity through the younger man’s bones. It seemed like Anakin was glued to the floor as death stepped so close to him he could hear its heartbeat, or what he assumed was a heart. The smell of ash, sex, and cigarettes burned his nose. Was this what Hell felt like?

“Are you scared of me Anakin?” The grim reaper asked. Anakin stared, too afraid to answer, still stuck on how Obi-wan had been the Sith all this time. “ You wanted me to change. You got what you wanted.” 

“You’re killing innocents Obi-wan, I didn’t mean to drive you this far…” 

  
“Well, you have!” Obi-wan shouted, every single noise in the background echoing into nothingness. Until they stood in the pitch black, gasping as if it were a prayer, reaching out as if it had been real at all. 

~/ | \~

Burning lungs seared, screaming as he gasped for his missing breath. Silently screaming out his name. To be honest Anakin wasn’t surprised when Rex was sitting right there at his side whispering soothing things into the space around them. Kriff, why was Rex here? Anakin could only comprehend the soft touch the Captain laid on his skin just beyond his wrist. Something gentle, forgiving, and somewhat depressing. Not long ago Padme had feathered the same touch over his skin after spending the night with her, finally, after coming home from war on the fronts. Gods, why was Rex there when Anakin left him without a single word nor goodbye. Out of his own selfishness, maybe, but something in Anakin’s soul calmed at the familiarity of Rex’s soft, raspy voices and the soothing feather brushes of skin on skin above his wrist. 

“You’re okay General, I’m here.” The rasp in his voice seemed to lul Anakin away from the frightening dream. He memory fading as he looks at Rex fully now, even in the low light of their shared cabin. 

“Okay? You okay now?” His gentleness was something the Jedi had missed, watching him hold Shinie’s after the first missions, whispering in the same voice, sweet nothings that could make even the coldest of hearts melt. 

“I woke you up.” Rex nodded smiling the slightest bit. His caramel colored eyes glinting in the dim light, warm and comforting to the older male. 

“Yeah, but I’ve woken up to worse. Don’t take it to heart sir.” His touch receded slowly with Anakin finding himself wishing he didn’t pull away. “You up for the night then?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can sleep after that. There’s too much on my mind.” He sighs looking away from his friend. Something inside of him told him that this wasn’t like Rex to be so gentle with Anakin, like you would a child, but the other part enjoyed the attention greatly. 

“I understand.” It smelled like Cigarettes in the room, he noticed, looking around for the source. 

“Why’s it smell like smoke here?” A soft nervous chuckle left the captain as Anakin faced him again. 

“Sorry, that’s me. I sat talking with Cody while we smoked outside.” Honestly Anakin thought it suited Rex, not in some terrible way, it just fit somehow, and I liked it. 

“No it’s okay, I really don’t mind it.” Smiling now Anakin notices some more things different about his friend. He’d let his hair grow out a bit, just enough to run your fingers through it. Apparently he was a natural blond. Kix was right! He had a bit of scruff around his chin, which was usually never there, along with his tired eyes which seemed even worse than he’d remembered them. “You should get some rest Rex, you look like you need it more than I do buddy.” 

The clone laughs, little gods did Anakin miss his laugh. “Yeah, right sir. Like I’m gonna look like a freshed face Shinie again after the fact. That’s really cute.” Anakin chuckled, the sarcasm reminding him of Fives and Echo again. Poor Fives must be neck deep in work since he left. 

“Is Fives still around?” Anakin asked suddenly, though he got his answer when the man in front of him became a hollow looking shell at the mention of his name. 

“No he.. He pulled the rug.” Guilt struck Anakin like the back of a hand to his face, bitch slapping him like he just stole from the poor. 

“Oh.. no.. Rex, I'm sorry.” Rex clenched his jaw. 

“It’s fine, just- Just hard to think about. I know you understand.” Rex’s eyes found his jedi’s again, smiling fakely for a moment before letting it fall to his natural expression again. Waving Anakin a goodnight as he climbed up to the bunk above, only for Anakin to hear soft shuddering breaths moments before complete silence. Why would Fives kill himself? Anakin thought as he turned onto his side. Stressing over the fact that he’d never showed any signs when Anakin had been there. 

He seemed perfectly fine, and even better once he met Tup, hitting that out of the park becoming best friends almost immediately. Yes Echo was gone, Fives and Echo was Fives and Echo anymore, yes, but it was Fives and Tup, Tup and Fives after that. His eyes fell heavy thinking about the beloved brother, maybe he lost Tup somehow. Or maybe Anakin’s leaving was the stress that pulled the trigger, or kicked the chair, whatever it was Anakin felt like he’d killed Fives himself almost. 

~/ | \~

Shifting in the seat Cody felt off about tomorrow, finally having pinpointed Obi-wan’s location. Like they were walking into a trap collectively as a whole. It gave the Commander a harsh uneasy gut feeling that this was wrong. But they couldn’t go back now, not when they were so close to finding his lover. Not when Obi-wan was an arms length away from Cody at last. 

_ Heat surrounded them, alone together in the officers quarters the Cody slept in. No one would come snooping, or at least there was a good chance they wouldn’t.  _

_ Obi-wan’s hand moved quickly, red lips wrapped around him as he swirled his tongue. Fingers nail crawled at the mattress, messy, explicite sounds coming out of the Commander as if it were some shameful holovid from the holonet he’d seen once or twice.  _

_ His hand let go of Cody, moving up to teak at his left nipple. Damn clones and their sensitive everything! Cody cursed loudly, though slurred in its debut.  _

_ His honey eyes rolled into his head as the Jedi swallowed him down whole. Coughing up swears, moans, and anything you’d imagine coming from the mouth of someone receiving the best Head of their life.  _

Heat rose into the clone’s face, the shameful memory playing in his head. 

_ “Fierfek! Cyare!” He called out hopelessly drowning in the euphoric feelings of his redhead’s mouth around him. Looking up at him with an innocence that he’d never possessed, Obi-wan moans around Cody. Precome slipping from his tip as he pulled his mouth off ever so often to play with his lover’s tip, licking up the sweet precome while Cody wathed from his high-like state. _

_ “Kriff, if you keep going like that, I’m going to burst very soon.” The clone warned, slightly disappointed as Obi-wan pulled away.  _

_ “I thought you said Head only tonight?” The Jedi teased Cody's ear with his teeth. “Or are you not fit to follow your own rules Commander?”  _

_ “Obi-wan~” Cody whimpered quietly. He never really acted this way, but it was a good change in their sex life for once.  _

_ “Those are the rules darling.”  _

Cody found himself staring at the blank wall. The memory fading away from his mind like a distant echo over a lake that bounces off the trees. Blood pumping in his ears along with the familiar ringing of his tinnitus. Annoying yes, but a life line with things like these, pulling him out of the pain of memory and echoed touch. Fierfek, he wanted to find Obi-wan. Never had he realized just how much he needed him until now.


End file.
